


Дары Смерти

by Pilot_Key, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Crossover, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Out of Character, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Что вам стоит знать о Пятом: он не брезгует запрещёнными заклинаниями, очень злопамятен и уничтожит вас, не моргнув. Даже если на вид ему всего тринадцать, и он носит шорты.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Дары Смерти

Стук. Стук. Стук. Звуки шагов раздавались эхом по пустым коридорам Хогвартса, теряясь в щелях между камнями, сползая по лестницам и врезаясь в двери. Огонь в чашах пугливо трепетал, когда он проходил мимо, а люди на картинах прятались за мебелью и перешептывались между собой. 

Он не был в этих стенах уже пятьдесят лет. И, честно говоря, совсем по ним не скучал. Безмозглые лестницы, не подчиняющиеся законам логики, болтливые картины — всё это выводило его из себя. Он утешал себя лишь тем, что скоро его здесь не будет. 

Он знал, какое время выбрать для визита. Разгар июля, все студенты разъехались по домам и в замке стояла мёртвая тишина. Но тот, кто был ему нужен, находился в замке. Всё было просчитано заранее.

Он остановился перед двухметровой каменной горгульей. 

— Мятные язычки. 

Горгулья не сдвинулась с места.

— Директор никого к себе не ждёт.

— Да неужели, — ухмыльнулся он. 

Выхватив из кармана палочку, он направил её на горгулью.

— Не вынуждай меня.

— У тебя ничего не выйдет. 

Он прищёлкнул языком.

— Ну нет, так нет. 

Казалось, сейчас он развернётся на каблуках чёрных полуботинок и уйдёт туда, откуда пришёл. 

— Бомбардо максима.

Горгулья разорвалась на тысячи каменных кусков, окатив его облаком пыли. Пятый предусмотрительно прикрыл рукавом лицо, но взрывная волна откинула его. Он неторопливо поднялся, отряхивая шорты и пиджак от пыли. Колени он благополучно разбил в кровь, но это были мелочи. 

Сетуя на то, что не удалось пройти чисто, Пятый осторожно перешагнул через обломки и, насвистывая, начал подниматься по винтовой лестнице вверх. 

Дамблдор сидел за своим столом и даже не поднял своего взгляда, когда он, весь в пыли и грязи, появился на пороге директорского кабинета. 

— Дамблдор. 

— Пятый? Не ждал тебя раньше октября. И как же ты прошёл? Я сменил пароль.

— Пришлось разбомбить горгулью. 

— Досадно. 

Пятый пожал плечами и улыбнулся широкой белоснежной улыбкой. 

— Неприятности случаются. 

Дамблдор поднял взгляд на Пятого. Перед ним стоял мальчик тринадцати лет в пиджачке, шортах и гольфах до колена. Чёрные волосы, широкие брови дугой и тёмные, бездонные глаза. Дамблдор приподнял бровь.

— Харгривз, сейчас не время для розыгрышей. Я послал тебя на довольно серьёзное задание. 

— Послали, — у Пятого заиграли желваки, и он повысил голос: — А знаете, что ещё вы сделали? Отправили на смерть. Но придётся мне вас разочаровать. Вместо этого, глупый вы старикашка, меня перенесло в будущее! Пятьдесят гребаных лет мне пришлось выживать у чёрта на куличиках! И когда я наконец нашёл способ вернуться, моё тело стало тринадцатилетним! 

Ярость, которая накапливалась в Пятом долгие пятьдесят лет, что ему пришлось прожить в будущем, вырвалась бушующей лавиной. Дамблдор поправил очки-полумесяцы, закрыл книгу, которую читал, и встал.

— Пятый, поверь мне, я не мог предвидеть этого. Но почему ты не подал мне знак в будущем? 

Пятый усмехнулся.

— Всё это уже неважно. Узнаёте?

Из кармана пиджака Пятый вытащил длинную серебряную цепочку с кулоном в виде треугольника и круга. Кулон неслышно покачивался в руке Пятого словно маятник. 

— Дары Смерти… — Дамблдор начал медленно обходить стол. 

— Ни с места! — рявкнул Пятый, нацелив на Дамблдора палочку, и тот сразу остановился.

— Моё перемещение сыграло мне на руку. Я нашёл их раньше вас. 

— Но не все… — Дамблдор улыбнулся краешком рта, зная, что произойдёт дальше. 

— Не все, — с сожалением повторил Пятый. — Но это ненадолго. 

— Тебе не обязательно это делать. 

— Конечно нет. Как и вам было необязательно посылать меня в это проклятое место. Но что сделано, то сделано. Руки прочь от палочки!

Дамблдор замер с палочкой в руке.

— Одумайся, Гриндевальд этого так не оставит! 

— Пускай попробует, — усмехнулся Пятый, сжимая палочку покрепче. — Но что-то я заболтался. Авада Кедавра! 

Директорский кабинет озарила вспышка зелёного света. Картины директоров на стенах начали причитать и кричать. Дамблдор грузно свалился на землю. Бузинная палочка выпала из его узловатых пальцев и покатилась по земле в сторону Пятого. 

— Старый ублюдок. 

Не обращая внимания на картины, Пятый убрал свою палочку в карман, наклонился и подобрал палочку Дамблдора. Она удобно легла в руку. Теперь она была _его_ палочкой. Сделав несколько шагов к телу теперь уже бывшего директора, он присел на корточки.

Схватил его руку, закатал рукав мантии и нацелил палочку на запястье Дамблдора. Палочка послушалась как шёлковая и одним точным движением разрезала тонкую кожу. Пятый достал из кармана пиджака склянку и подставил её к ране. Ещё горячая кровь текла по его пальцам и капала на пол, пока он не закончил и не закупорил склянку. 

— А это, профессор, я заберу. Хочу покопаться в ваших воспоминаниях. 

Кое-как он вытер склянку и руки о светлые полы мантии Дамблдора, оставляя бурые пятна. 

— Счастливо оставаться. 

Как рассказывали потом картины аврорам, Пятый оскалился, как настоящий дьявол, и, насвистывая, зашагал вниз по лестнице. В правой руке он сжимал Бузинную палочку, а из левой ладони свисал кулон Даров Смерти, с которого стекали капли крови на холодный каменный пол замка. Кап. Кап. Кап.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Смерть приходит за каждым из нас [aesthetic collage]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959519) by [Pilot_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilot_Key/pseuds/Pilot_Key), [WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021)




End file.
